mymusicshownewfandomcom-20200214-history
It Begins Again
It Begins Again is the first episode in the MyMusic main 10 minute sitcom series, released every Sunday. It was released on April 15, 2012. Plot The video starts with Techno and Dubstep walking in the office. Then Indie starts explaining how the MyMusic company started small, being a blog covering underground indie music. Then the company expanded into filming concerts, interviews and more, even though he hates everything mainstream. The screen then flips over to Idol, who tells the camera that she loves everything mainstream. When she was brought over to the company, she made Indie realize that if they weren't covering pop music, there would be no hope. Then the screen goes to Techno and Dubstep. Dubstep starts talking (of course while beatboxing), apparently bad words, since Techno stopped him telling him that he can't use that language on this show, then she explains that when they were brought on, the company grew fast, until the site they were on shut down. The camera then goes to Hip Hop who says that bankruptcy blows. Idol then explains that it's the reality of social media. Indie then talks about how they got on YouTube (you've probably never heard of it). Then Scene and Intern 2 both have interviews with the camera. Then the camera goes over to Indie, who's drinking kambucha, while holding his legs on Intern 2's back, he then vomits and yells at Intern 2 to bring him a new scarf. Intern 2 then talks about how he could have got a a worse job, like the Rat Protector. Metal walks into the office and asks if this is MyMusic. Then Scene welcomes him, and Metal asks if she's not supposed to be doing emo things. Scene tells him that she is not emo. Indie and Idol then come, and Indie tells Metal that he is late on his first day and then introduces him to everyone. ("These are the interns, you can ignore them. This is Idol, our head of social media.") Metal then asks Indie what's culkin supposed to mean. Idol explains it's Indie's so-called buzz word. Indie explains that a buzz word is something that people say and that culkin is an original, he then explains what it's supposed to mean. Metal explains that he's late because he had to sign all the appearance releases for the cameras, and he had to walk a mile, because someone parked their bike into his parking spot. Indie then says that it's not just a bike, it's a custom fixgear. Then the fire alarm goes off and Metal runs out screaming fire, while noone else is doing anything. Scene then says that it's the staff meeting bell. Metal asks that if the alarms a meeting bell, how do you know if there's a fire. Indie says that there is not going to be a fire. The camera then shows the MyMusic Office Building on fire. There is a staff meeting on, and Indie says that to avoid future confusion about fire, he has removed the alarm system completely. Metal then reacts to Indie saying that by yelling: "WHAT?". Indie then tells him not to worry, he got a fire owl, because he's never seen an owl burn, so he thinks they're pretty good at preventing fires. The owl then hoots and Metal yells: "FIRE!". Indie then says that it wasn't an alarm, it was just hooting. Metal then asks how does he know when there's a fire. Indie says that there is not going to be a fire because they have a fire owl. The camera shows the MyMusic Office Building is burning again. Indie now introduces everyone to Metal, who will be the head of production. Metal asks who's his production team. Indie answers him that their the interns. Scene then asks what's production. Metal is interviewed then, and says that it seems that his team has no experience and tells the camera that he has some anger managment issues, but they're not a problem. Scene then comes in and takes down the big Microphone and tells Metal that she's just practicing. Indie wants everyone to give ideas on different shows they'll make every week. He asks Idol's ideas, who suggests singing contests. Indie tells her that if she suggests that again, he'll feed her to giant rats. Techno suggests a live show, where they can talk and have killer dance parties. Indie tells metal to get on it. Indie also tells them that they need to select a host for their music news show, with the obvious choice of himself, covering only indie music. Idol tells him that noone will watch that, they need to cover wider music, they need someone who is more in touch with the the scene, like Scene. Scene then begs Indie to let her do the show. Indie then threw up in his mouth a bit. Intern 2 whispers to Scene that it's probably because all of the sweet kambucha he's been drinking. Indie tells Intern 2 to shut up, because it's not because of the kambucha, it's because of that Idol is right. Metal then says that he think's it's too much work. Scene tells him that she'll do all the work. Indie then says that it's settled then, Scene will host the show and Metal will do all the work. Metal is interviewed and he doesn't know if taking the job at MyMusic was the best idea. Scene interrupts him for the second time, saying: "Sorry!". The camera flips over to Indie, who's happy because of the new chapter in MyMusic, he tells the viewers to subscribe if they liked the episode. Trivia *Even though Techno told Dubstep to not use bad language (in beatboxing) (1:15), there's still lots of curse words in the next episodes of MyMusic.